The Markey Cancer Center (MCC) Cancer Research Informatics (CRI) Shared Resource Facility facilitates collaborative research among members of the MCC through the optimal application of informatics technologies and methods that maximize the accessibility and usability of data, information, and knowledge for cancer research. The primary goal of CRI is to provide comprehensive and centralized data acquisition and informatics support that is readily available to cancer center members. The Specific Aims of the CRI are to: 1. Develop and support innovative technologies for funded research studies that facilitate accurate, timely, and secure data acquisition and dissemination. 2. Maintain and support a comprehensive patient-centered data warehouse offering unique opportunities for MCC investigators to utilize integrated data sets from diverse sources ranging from genetic biomarkers to population-based surveillance data. 3. Facilitate rapid and efficient recruitment of patients to investigator-initiated trials and other research studies. 4. Facilitate investigator access to data, biospecimens, and patients from Kentucky's Appalachian population. 5. Ensure the interoperability of informatics systems in compliance with evolving data standards. 6. Collaborate with the University of Kentucky (UK) Division of Biomedical Informatics to provide novel and state-of-the-art informatics solutions that increase the efficiency and accuracy of information and knowledge derived from diverse data sources.